


Hacked

by MyHero



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Computer Viruses, Friendship, Hacking, Humor, Mom's Basement, Nerdiness, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHero/pseuds/MyHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally is hacked, and who better to ask for help than the team hacker? Robin takes it upon himself to get a little revenge. The poor Larry Myers never saw it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacked

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hacked
> 
> Word Count: about 1,589
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!
> 
> Beta: NONE! SO let me know if there is anything big… I kind of didn't read this over before I put it up.
> 
> Summary: Wally is hacked, and who better to ask for help than the team hacker? Robin takes it upon himself to get a little revenge. The poor nerd never saw it coming.
> 
> Idea: I was hacked a few months ago, lost a lot of stuff, which I finally go back! So here is a story dedicated to getting back my work! I kind of wish I got revenge like this!
> 
> Author's Note: Review?

_In Young Justice's hidden mountain base..._

Wally let out a string of curses, and slammed his fist against the table. His computer shook between his hands. The speedster resisted a second string of curses that danced on his tongue.

On his computer screen was a warning sign of computer software that Wally was pretty sure he didn't own. The red head eyes darted to the clock and back at his spazzing computer. His paper was due in thirty-three minutes or he would fail. And a fail meant he would be off the team, and be grounded for the rest of his life.

Wally pressed the combination of control-alt-delete again and a loading bar popped up on the screen. Kid Flash let out a dramatic grown, that wasn't supposed to happen. With one more hit of the delete button and failed response from the mouse, Wally decided it was time for plan-R.

Within seconds Wally was outside Robin's bedroom door. After a moment of rapid knocking the door flew open to revile a none too pleased Boy Wonder clad in a pair of Gotham knights sweat pants, sun glasses have hazardously tossed on his face and nothing else.

"Wally it's like eleven thirty at night." The younger teen snapped. "What is so important that it couldn't wait until morning?"

"I was hacked," Wally cried, jumping foot to foot with anticipation. The red head ignored his best friends shushing. "And my paper is due in like thirty minutes. I need you to fix it!"

Robin gave his friend a sigh followed by a quick nod and doubled back into his room. The teen snagged the gloves from his uniform and laptop from his desk before following his friend back down the hallway and into the kitchen. "What happened?" Robin asked placing his stuff next to Wally's computer and sliding into a chair.

"I don't know." Panic still evident in Kid Flash's voice, "I was just finishing up my paper, and suddenly an error pops up. The next thing I know my computer has gone craze."

Robin nodded as Kid Flash explained the situation; the hacker's hands flew across the keyboard, typing in different key combinations. "What kind of security do you have?" Robin asked, frowning at the computer screen.

As seconds passed and the Boy Wonder still didn't receive an answer he spared a look at his friend. Kid Flash ducked his head sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I dont know, I kind of turned it off." he muttered, turning away even more when Robin's eyebrows rose. "It blocked all of the good Internet games." The teen muttered in defense.

"You ever think that was for a reason Wally?" Robin smirked, turning back to the computer when Kid Flash stuck his tongue out.

"Can you save it?" Wally questioned leaning in next to the younger teen.

"No," Robin answered, shoving away Wally's computer, and turning towards his friend in all seriousness.

Wally's eyes grew wide, and the teen slowly sank to the floor, no sound came from his open mouth. It took Kid Flash a few seconds to realize Robin had started to laugh at him, and a few more to comprehend why. The Boy Wonder stared down at this friend with a smirk, as Wally scowled back at him. "You can fix it can't you." The red head growled.

"No prob, KF." Robin answered; pulling on his gloves and flipping open his computer. "Give me a few minutes."

Wally paced behind his best friend pausing between every lap to stare over Robins shoulder. Seconds felt like minuets, minuets like hours and it all drove Wally crazy.

"Are you finished?" Wally asked, wrapping his fingers around the back of the boy wonders chair, clutching until his knuckles turned white.

"KF, I just started like two minutes ago." Robin snapped working between his computer, gloves and Wally's laptop.

"Are you finished?" Wally repeated, shaking the stool Robin was perched on.

"Calm down," Robin hissed, grabbing the edge of the table to keep himself from being thrown from his seat. "I am done, I am done." The Boy Wonder announced, resisting a cry when Wally pushed him from the chair

Kid Flash slid his computer closer, scanning the open work document on the screen. Robin took a seat next to his best friend and took flipped open his own laptop. The two worked in silence as the clocked ticked down to midnight.

"And send." Wally said, triumphant in his success. "And my paper is in with two minutes to spare." The speedster smirked, glancing at Robin. The other teen was hunched over his computer fingers flying across the keys, in a speed that made Kid Flash proud. The screen lit up the boy wonders face, outlining the smirk that played across his lips. "Rob, what are you doing?"

"Hacking." The brunette muttered, smirk growing.

"My computer?" Wally shrieked, slamming closed his computer top and bring it up to his chest for protection.

Robin flashed his friend an amused smile then turned back to his work, "I'm hacking the person who hacked you." he answered, giving a triumphant stab to the enter key then leaning away from his handy work.

"What did you do?" Kid Flash asked, leaning in eagerly to read the screen, frowning at what he saw. A combination of letters, numbers and other random symbols filled the screen. "I don't get it." he muttered.

"It's computer code. I hacked into his system and added a few little programs of my own." Robin smirked, sliding off his chair and stretching his arms above his head. "Let's just say he won't be doing much hacking any time soon."

* * *

_Somewhere in the suburbs of Star City…_

Larry Myers tromped down the stairs of his mother's basement, plate of fish sticks in hand. "No Ma I don't want any more tartar sauce!" The mans screeched, "God." He added under his breath. Larry plopped down in front of his three monitor computer system, placing his food to the side.

"Hello Beautiful," he greeted, wiggling the mouse and waiting for the screens to come alive. The man plucked a fish stick from the pile and shoved it into his mouth. His greasy fingers were rubbed across a Star Wars shirt, before reaching for his mouse again. A frown appeared on Larry's chubby face, when a blank white screen came up. "What the-" he muttered, wiggling the mouse again. Nothing happened. Larry punched in a combination on his key board, nothing happened.

An hour, a plate of fish sticks, and two cans of mountain dew later and nothing changed. "You stupid piece of crap." Larry cried, slamming a fist on the table.

"Larry, stop yelling at your computer and go meet a nice girl!" Mrs. Myers yelled down the basement stairs. "When are you going to get me grandchildren?"

"Go away Ma!" Larry screamed back, "I am in the middle of something."

Mrs. Myers shuffled away from the stairs, muttering under her breath. "All he does is sit in front of that screen."

"I can hear you Ma!" Larry screeched, pressing in another combination on the keyboard. "Bingo." He muttered conversation with his mother forgotten and computer screen came alive with compute code.

The computer nerd began typing, working his way through the codes and until he finally hit the enter key with a satisfied punch of his chubby finger. "Take that." He announced to the empty room, and all screens went black. Larry sat frozen in shock, well that was not supposed to happen. Larry could only gape at the screen as words appeared across the center monitor.

**Next time Larry, be careful who you hack.**

The message blinked on the screen for a few seconds, before disappearing again. Larry continued to stare in shock, and then it began to typing again.

**And Larry…**

**Move out of your mom's house.**

That's when the computer began to spark, and the fire started.


End file.
